Catalyst
by Iikku The Eyebrow Master
Summary: Matthew Williams finds himself in a horrifying situation, and all because his father was a dead charmer. Vampire!England, past FrUK, kind of present MapleTea, nasty stuff, violence, obsession, blood blood and blood, not happy-jolly-stuff.


**This is not a happy romantic fantasy story. It will not turn into a happy romantic fantasy story either.**

* * *

Matthew wasn't certain if he'd ever get used to the sounds of the city. He had grew up in a small town where everyone knew each other, and the nights were quiet as death. The city...was different. Sirens, mobs, cars, stray cats, everything. The continuous noise. Lights so bright it seemed they were shouting.

Sleeping was difficult, no need to say.

Lucky for him, his job was quite exhausting. As a professional hockey player (not famous though) he had long practices and games, and usually he was pretty drained after them. This night was no different; sore muscles, strongly smelling sweat and tired. If it hadn't been for ice hockey, Matthew would never sleep.

But sometimes even a good practice isn't enough.

Matthew was utterly drained, but the bad thing about a cheap apartment is that it's probably located in an area not-so-peaceful; it was the case with him, atleast. Today, the neighbourhood had a show of shooting. The Canadian blonde had learnt to ignore that; during the year he had lived there he had had good time to learn that valuable skill. Still, it was quite disturbing to know someone might die under your window. He wished the shooting would just stay where it was, somewhere unlocated for him.

Eventually, the noises disappeared, and Matthew fell asleep. He didn't know how long he slept, but his slumber was abruted by something hitting his window. Now, Matthew could've ignored it in any other situation, but it happened to be that his bedroom was tiny and his bed was located right next to the window, having no other place where it would fit. The blonde opened his eyes, wondering if it was a bird or a cat or something, wishing he could just let it be.

Swears.

Fuck. Wasn't a bird. Unless, of course, it was a parrot.

Carefully not to make any noise, Matthew reached for his hockey stick in case of a burglar or a pervert or something along that (there had been cases of those, too), and turned around to see who was behind his window. His eyes found a back of a man, leaning on the glass, sitting down.

More swears.

The man was holding his arm, and Matthew realised he must be injured.

(Now, a sane person would wonder how an injured man climbed up fire ladder to the fifth floor, but we must remember Matthew was dizzy from sleep and dammit, if there is an injured person behind your window it's kind of confusing.)

Matthew dropped his hockey stick and went for the window, opening it carefully. The blonde man behind it flinched, fear in his eyes.

"Sir, are you alright?" Matthew asked, earning a grunt as an answer. There was some blood on the man's shirt. "Oh my God, you're bleeding. Come inside, I'll call an ambulance", Matthew gave his hand to the stranger, who, hastily, grabbed it, entering Matthew's apartment, still holding his injury.

"Sit down, fuck, where's my cell phone-"

And then Matthew was pinned against the wall, arms over his head, facing the stranger. The man's grip was strong, and the young blonde was inable to move, which tells a lot, considering Matthew was an athlete.

"Lad", he croaked, a creepy grin on his face, "you must be a really daft angel. You shouldn't let people you don't know in."

Now Matthew's eyesight wasn't the best in dark, especially when he didn't wear his glasses, but he saw well enough; tongue gliding over crooked, white teeth, blood on the man's lips, around his mouth, even redder because of the pale skin, and four razor-sharp fangs.

Oh God.

"Judging by your face and scent you have realised what you have done. Now lad", the man traced Matthew's jawline, "do tell me, what am I?"

Matthew swallowed, his heart racing. "A vampire."

"Correct", the man chirped (for some reason, Matthew noted he had a British accent), continuing to Matthew's neck, nails sharp, skin cold, "do you realise what that means?"

Matthew didn't answer. He just stared into those green eyes. A strong reek of sweat, blood, fear and death filled his nostrils. The vampire chuckled.

"If you don't know, I will have to show you."

With that, the teeth bit into his flesh, into his neck, sending sparks of pain all over Matthew's body. He winced, making a sound of surprise and panic, inable to breath. The vampire sucked, drank his blood, some of the hot red liquid escaping his tongue and dripping on Matthew's T-shirt. _It hurt_; it hurt like hell, like a thousand white hot needles piercing his skin one after another and then sinking into his body, spreading the feeling all over.

The vampire licked his skin. Matthew shivered, the tongue was wet from blood and rough, disgusting.

The grip that held him at the place tightened. The vampire continued drinking, more intense, making obscene slurping noises.

_Still hurt like hell._

Why didn't he carry around the crusifix aunt Emilie gave him?

Maybe because he didn't actually expect a vampire appear behind his window and have him as a meal.

Yeah, that was probably it.

The vampire stopped. The green eyes found Matthew's purple ones, confusion in them. Matthew's blood formed little drops on his lips.

"Your blood is familiar."

Matthew inhaled, unable to comprehend what the vampire had just said. "Did you hear me, lad?"

"What?" his voice was instable. The vampire licked his lips. "Your blood is familiar."

Matthew didn't answer. What was he supposed to say, anyway?

"Your name, lad."

"Matthew Williams", he blurted, then mentally slapped himself. That was stupid, stupid, stupid. The vampire bit his upper lip.

"Williams...doesn't ring a bell. Have you lost a parent?"

A strange question. Matthew tried to calm his breath. "Why would I tell you?"

The vampire furrowed his brows, and tightened his grip that pinned Matthew's hands, nails digging into his wrists. The young man hissed as he felt blood running down his arm.

"Because if you don't, I will make you tell. And I have to warn you, it will hurt."

Matthew glared the vampire, trying to ignore the stinging in his wrists and neck. "My father is dead."

"Name."

The nail twisted, making the wound bigger.

"Francis Bonnefoy", he gasped, closing his eyes.

The green eyes widened, and the tight grip loosened a little. "Francis?"

Matthew didn't answer. The vampire laughed. "That man still haunts me, even after it's been 18 years...always has another surprise prepared for me. Now he brings me his son. What are the odds!"

"What do you mean? How do you know my father?" Matthew whispered, vision beginning to blur. Fuck. Bloodloss was a bitch. The vampire smiled, and caressed Matthew's cheek. "Sush, Matthew, you'll find out soon enough. But I'm afraid not now, you need to rest first."

"But-!"

"_Sush._"

Matthew felt his knees giving in and eyelids fluttering shut. Now what a great time to faint.

Bloodloss. Bitch.

Darkness.

* * *

Sticky.

Matthew woke up, a headache splitting his skull in two pieces. There was something sticky on his shirt, neck, bed, something that smelled like iron. He opened his eyes, seeing the dry blood all over himself. The events of night began pouring in, the noises, the vampire, the bite, and Matthew felt like throwing up. The tried to move his right hand to cover his mouth, but found out it was tied to the bedpost. His left arm was free, so was his right foot; but the left one was tied too, so it was difficult to move.

"Ah, you're awake. Dashing", a voice said, and Matthew turned his head; in the dim room, at the doorway, there was the vampire, smiling.

"Stay away from me!" Matthew snarled, trying to move further, finding out it was no use; the knots were well made and would not give up. The vampire waved his finger and shook his head.

"Now now, you shouldn't be so rude. I think you were raised better than that. Francis was a well-behaving individual, even if an arse."

"How do you know my father? And why am I tied up? Who are you?"

"Sush, Matthew, I know you have your questions but so do I", the vampire interrupted. He licked his lips, stern eyes studying Matthew. Suddenly the human felt himself very small and vurnerable. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. In case you have already forgotten, I am a vampire. Now, the reason you're tied up is because I don't want you to leave this flat."

Matthew was about to ask why he wasn't dead because that would make just whole lotta more sense, but Arthur continued. "I want to know why Francis didn't tell me he had a son. Why didn't I know you exist?"

Matthew didn't answer. The vampire rolled his eyes. "Lad, do you realise I can hurt you in ways you couldn't even imagine? If you don't talk, I will have to use some methods I'd rather not present. So, why didn't Francis mention you?"

"He had his reasons. If I know what you were to him, I can tell you what was the reason in that case", Matthew said, surprised how confident the words were when he felt mortified. The vampire stared the young blonde, eyes cold. For a moment Matthew's heart beat even faster; had he angered Arthur? For his brief releaf the vampire chuckled and answered. "We were lovers."

Matthew's heart skipped a beat. "W-what?" he managed to stutter.

"Yes, we were lovers. Kind of. More like frenemies with benefits, is that the expression you kids use these days? It went on for a year or so, then Francis said he wanted to become a vampire. Things didn't go as planned. He died. End of story", Arthur explained, walking next to Matthew's bed and kneeling down, a lopsided smile on his lips. "Now, why didn't I know about you?"

"He didn't tell his lovers that he had a child. I lived with my mother. Met him during weekends", Matthew responded, trying to move as much away from the vampire as possible. Arthur gave a small nod, muttering something Matthew didn't hear. "Why you didn't kill me last night?" he asked. The green eyes met violet ones. Arthur smiled. "Very simple, lad. I didn't run into you by chance. Francis wanted to be a vampire, he died because I failed. It was 18 years ago, I have developed since and won't do the same mistakes. Now I meet you, and find out you're his son. It's the work of higher forces, Matthew; I will turn you into a vampire."

Matthew blinked. This man couldn't be serious. "What?!"

"Are you deaf or daft? I'm going to turn you into a vampire", Arthur repeated like it was he simplest thing ever.

"You can't do that! You're crazy! I don't want to become a vampire!" Matthew protested, trying to free himself from the ties that held him down. Arthur shook his head. "Aye, but you don't have a choice. Like I said, higher forces."

Matthew stared the vampire, stunned. He was an utter loonatic! To change Matthew, a random person he happened to run into, just because he happened to be the son of a former lover...sick. Just sick.

"You can't do that", he whispered, and Arthur laughed. "Of course I can. I am not bound by human laws or moral, I can do whatever I want", he said, and toyed with Matthew's hair; the young blonde tried to escape those white hands, failing.

"You should consider yourself lucky; if you had been just another random human, I would have had you as a snack. Instead, I am giving you an eternity. It's quite nice, is it not?"

Oh how afraid Matthew was.

* * *

Matthew had no idea what was the hour; Arthur had put blankets over the windows and he could reach his cellphone to check the time. He didn't know how long he had been out; he didn't know how long he had been laying there, tied to the bed. What he did know, though, if he didn't escape soon, he'd be dead meat in no time.

Trying to loosen the knot, Matthew wiggled his wrist, ignoring the burn on his skin as the ties dug into him. Using his free hand, the tugged the knot over and over again, trying to get his fingers into the loops. It wasn't much help, those knot were really tight and all Matthew managed to do was to injure himself.

"Don't waste your energy on that; even if you managed to escape you'd still have to get past me. And that is not easy, especially when you're tad bit dizzy", Arthur voice appeared out of nowhere. The vampire stood by his bed, a water bottle in his hand. Matthew realised he hadn't drank for a really long time.

"I don't want you to dry up, so here", Arthur smiled and opened the bottle. His hand found it's way behind Matthew's head, tilting it for a better angle, and Arthur placed the tip of the bottle against Matthew's lips. The Canadian swallowed, keeping his mouth tightly shut; he was really uncomfortable, and he sure did not trust the vampire. God knows what that water might contain.

"It's not good for you to not drink for a long time. I'm sure you know that. Better just do what's best for you", Arthur commented, cold fingers playing with Matthew's hair. The human suffocated a shudder when one of them touched his skin, leaving an icy memory of a feeling there.

"Drink." Arthur's voice was commanding. Matthew didn't do a thing; he kept his mouth shut, eyes darting between the bottle and the vampire.

"_Drink._"

With that, Arthur tugged Matthew's hair, making the blonde gasp in surprise, and the vampire forced the tip of the bottle inside his mouth, plastic clashing with his teeth. Liquid filled his mouth, watering the dry cavern and pouring down his throath, and Matthew didn't know was it supposed to feel that sweet and good. He saw Arthur's lips curving upwards, a strange warm tint in the smile, and it felt extremely frightening.

The tip of the bottle was suddenly yanked out and Matthew gasped for air. Arthur's cold fingers were still tangled with his hair.

"Do you want more?"

"I-Is there something in that water?" Matthew whispered, breathing uneven. Arthur pursed him lips and tilted his head innocently. "Of course not. It's ordinary water. Don't you trust me, little Matthew?"

"Don't call m-me little."

"I will call you whatever I want. Do you want more water or not?"

Matthew stared the bottle. God, he wanted more, but saying that to the vampire seemed horrifyingly difficult.

"_Do you want more_?"

The Canadian managed to nod slightly, and Arthur replaced the bottle, allowing Matthew to drink more. The green eyes watched closely as Matthew's adam's apple bobbed, one finger twisting and uncurling in Matthew's hair. Before long the bottle was empty, and Arthur tossed it into the corner of the room. Matthew frowned.

"Don't litter."

"Really? You worry about that? You really are daft", Arthur laughed, now leaning on his hands and watching Matthew. "I'm dizzy. I can't think", the human defended himself, avoiding eyecontact with the green eyed blonde. Arthur smiled.

"I suppose so. You do and say stupid things when dizzy", he said, and Matthew didn't really know if Arthur was talking to him or just rambling his thoughts out loud.

Not that it mattered. He didn't want to talk to the vampire at all.

Fuck, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare and go out with his friends and eat some takeaway and forget all this, forget that strange creep that drank his fucking blood last night. If it wasn't all the pain he was going through he could convince himself this wasn't real, this was just the tricks his brain was doing, but the throbbing on his throat, the burn on his skin made thigns far too real for him.

Not to mention that creep that was smiling next to him, blood smeared on his clothes.

"You have Francis' hair."

* * *

**This is my first time writing horror (well, first time outside school and first time I publish it) and I'd like to know if it's gross enough. Also, the brief mention of aunt Emilie, she's Monaco.**


End file.
